


The Three Times They Didn't Kiss and the First Time They Did

by purrglub



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dorky boyfriends, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrglub/pseuds/purrglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta's wanted to kiss Shun for a hella long time, but he promised to wait for Shun until he was ready. Now that Shun's totally up for some smooches, the Universe seems to be having some other ideas, as they keep getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Times They Didn't Kiss and the First Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

> This work's based off the fact that I currently live and breathe Yutashun and also the sketches I drew a day ago: http://lntruding.tumblr.com/post/77787114683

1.

“I really like you, Shun”

Shun’s breath hitched in his throat, he paused in his tracks. He was so, so bad with confessions. He simultaneously hated and loved how he felt during them. His face would always burn and a lump would form in his throat and he’d try to force out a polite rejection while attempting to hold back tears. It was always such an ordeal.

But this was really different. One, this confession made him feel surprisingly relaxed, relieved even. The heat emanating from his face only served as a reminder of his content, and any tears that stung his eyes were simply tears of excitement.

Two, the person confessing to him was Yuuta Asaba, his best childhood friend.

And three, rejection was the last thing on his mind. 

“I…” he paused, shakily stepping towards Yuuta, clutching at his school blazer as he looked up, a little smile forming on his face, “Me too”

Shun swears to whatever god was watching that day that the beaming smile Yuuta gave him could stop even the coldest of people in their tracks. It was stunning it was unbelievable and so incredibly new to Shun. Yuuta quickly stepped forward, closing the space between the two. Before his lips could meet Shun’s, the smaller of the two burrowed his impossibly red face into Yuuta’s chest, grasping at the man’s jacket.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled, “I’m just…I never really-“ Shun felt a hand stroke his hair softly and he melted into Yuuta, a warm wave of calmness sweeping through him.

“It’s okay” he could almost feel the smile laced into Yuuta’s words, “I’ll wait till you’re ready”

~

2.

The boys in their group were used to Yuuta and Shun being touchy feely, but recently it’s gotten to a level where they knew something was up.

“Ok but like” Chizuru paused and sipped at his mixed juice, “I don’t think it’s that bad, I mean we’ve done it to Shun’s brother. I don’t see an issue” Kaname rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, 

“Look, I’m not saying it’s bad, I’m just saying that it doesn’t seem necessary. Maybe they’re just becoming really close friends or something, I mean, I have days where I just want to hang out with certain people.” Kaname glanced at Yuuki, who was quietly swirling the tip of his french fry in a little pile of ketchup. 

“You’d know if they were dating, right Yuuki?” Kaname asked, occasionally turning back to look over at Yuuta and Shun, who were completely unaware of the fact that their three friends were oh-so-not-creepily stalking them from the other side of the restaurant. 

“Hm? Sorry, I wasn’t listening” Yuuki glanced at the french fry, now completely doused in ketchup, and dropped it on his place, uninterested.

“Shun and you brother aren’t actually dating, are they?” Kaname repeated before sipping at the coffee he ordered. 

“Oh, yeah, they’re dating” Yuuki stated nonchalantly, “I think they started going out a few days ago.”

Almost on cue, the three turned over to look at the two just as Yuuta leaned forward, placing his hand on the back of Shun’s neck. Before anything could actually happen, an obnoxiously loud voice broke the somewhat calm air of the restaurant as the words ‘CALLED IT’ rang out. 

If Yuuta and Shun were previously unaware of their friend’s presence before, they certainly were now. 

~

3.

The final members of the Tea Ceremony club straggled out of the room, and Yuuta and Shun were finally all alone. These moments were the sweetest, the silence, the extra cups of tea they’d pour for each other, the little smiles they’d share as they complimented each other’s postures or tea preparations. Even before they started dating, this was something they needed, time with just each other. Before the Tea Club it was kendo, changing together and sharing little inside jokes. Before middle school it was a weekly one on one play date that consisted of coloring and sharing the extra snacks they saved from school.

It was a given fact, even prior to them recognizing their feelings for each other, that Yuuta and Shun needed their one on one time. 

This was a constant. What wasn’t a constant was the little tap Yuuta felt on his shoulder as he was finishing up Shun’s tea. What wasn’t constant was the way Shun’s robe slide gently off of one shoulder as he crawled a bit closer to Yuuta. What wasn’t constant, was Shun nervously tugging at the hem of his tea robe as he whispered,

“I’m ready”

And oh god Yuuta knows Shun’s only talking about a kiss but the way he looks right now and the heavy air around them makes Yuuta think of something else entirely. He really wished he could say he did what any good boyfriend would do, and let Shun take the lead, as he was the most nervous about this, but his body very nearly collapsed into Shun’s frailer form, knocking them both to the ground as Yuuta took a moment to study Shun’s face. 

“You’re sure?” he murmured as he brought his lips almost too close to Shun’s ear, causing the boy under him to shiver involuntarily. Shun look up, a little smile forming on his untouched lips as he nodded slightly.

“Is everything alright?” a soft voice stuttered through the doorway and the two shot up only to find Azuma Sensei grasping the doorway in a deathlike grip. Shun very nearly flew out from under Yuuta and into an upright, stiff stand position.

“Perfectly fine, Sensei!” he all but yelled, nervously glancing at Yuuta, who slumped into a sloppy sitting position. Yuuta looked up, and nodded, and he was definitely sure his face held some sort of sour expression, because the teacher had some trouble looking at either of the students. 

“Sorry, I just needed to talk to Shun about redoing his English assignment, and I figured I’d find him here” Azuma Sensei smiled as he gestured for Shun to follow him to the office, before closing the door he glanced back at Yuuta, an impish grin forming on his face, “I just didn’t think I’d find something else going on as well” 

~

4.

“Wow, Yuuta! Isn’t that the photo booth we took pictures in at Christmas time? Remember? With the other guys?” Shun excitedly pointed at the large machine, taking Yuuta’s hand and dragging him over to the booth. 

“Mm” Yuuta nodded, “it is” he forced himself to stop blushing as Shun’s grip tightened on his hand. He was seventeen-year-old god damn it and he was going to act like one. As Shun opened the curtain and stepped inside, Yuuta looked at his boyfriend in surprise.

“You want to take more pictures?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Shun’s face flushed lightly. 

“Well…” Shun looked down at his shoes, bringing a hand up to rub at the collar of his oversized sweater, “I mean, if it’s alright, I wanted pictures of just us this time”. 

Shun looked up, his eyes shining with determination and a sweetness that permeated his entire being. Yuuta couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face as he nodded, paying the required amount as Shun brainstormed about six poses, one for each picture. 

The first was pretty standard, Shun sticking his tongue out and throwing out some peace signs while Yuuta lightly puffed out his face. Once the photo was over Shun playfully tugged at Yuuta’s sleeve. 

“Try and make a funny face, Yuuta!” he whispered, puckering his lips and poking one of his cheeks, “Like this one!”

The camera flashed again and Yuuta stared at Shun, forgetting to pose. This was probably the one place on earth where no one could walk in on them, especially while they’re in the middle of taking their pictures. Within seconds, he looked at his boyfriend, who stared up at him questioningly, his lips still pursed from the previous pose, and ducked his head down so their lips could (fucking finally) meet. 

And they were kissed. Finally, after more than a week of tension and the occasional hand holding and so, so many missed opportunities, they kissed. They kissed for two whole pictures, two minutes of Shun’s little gasps and Yuuta’s hand running through Shun’s hair. Right before the fifth picture, they had parted, Yuuta smiling lightly at a breath taken, blushing Shun who stared in awe at the flashing camera. 

By the sixth picture, Yuuta pursed his lips, holding up two peace signs as a satirical homage to Shun’s two poses while Shun dizzily attempted to process the fact that his first kiss was taken in a photo booth. 

Yuuta can expect many things from Shun. His smiles, his hugs, his constant napping. What he didn’t expect was a rather painful punch on his shoulder from his boyfriend, who’s face puffed up considerably in faux anger.

“Yuuta you meanie! You made me miss out on my perfect pose ideas!” Yuuta conjured up the most tragic look on his face as he directed an exaggerated bow before Shun.

“My apologies, dear Shun” he stated sarcastically, coming up from his bow and taking the stickers from the photobooth, “I think I found something that could make up for my horrible crime” Shun looked up curiously, completely forgetting to act mad at his boyfriend. 

Yuuta held up the stickers and smiled again, the same sweet smile that made way to his face the day Shun accepted his confession. “Your first ever kiss officially gets to stay with you forever” 

Shun’s face became impossibly red as he took his sticker page from Yuuta. Shun all but slammed into Yuuta’s chest, burrowing his head into his boyfriend’s shirt and smiling so wide it very nearly hurt. 

“I guess you’re forgiven” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Yuuta and nuzzling into his shirt again, “but only if we take more pictures another time” he added, “with cuter poses. I’m sorry Yuuta but you are not very good at posing, are you?” He questioned in the cute but humorous manner that Yuuta knew so well. 

“Yeah, yeah” Yuuta sighed, content in every possible way, "Another time for sure".


End file.
